


A Summer Love Story

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I tried something cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Summer, Summer Memories, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, help i'm drowning with that ship, i think, i think it's fluff, it's short, keith's pov, kiss, so yeah drabble, summer memory, surprise in the end, they're on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Keith and his friends go to a vacation in Cuba. He meets Lance after he hurts his foot with a sea shell. They spend the day together and everything goes fine except that it's Keith's last day of vacation.





	A Summer Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back yooooo
> 
> So I wanted to write something and I did! 
> 
> Klance again cuz I'm gonna drown with that ship, omggg x) 
> 
> Friendly reminder that I'm FRENCH! So English is NOT my first language, I have no one to beta read my things, so please, don't be too harsh on me ;-;

I went to Cuba with friends last summer, that's when I met this man. He was tall, tanned, and he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen.  
“The name's Lance.” he said with a cheery voice and a huge smile.  
“I'm Keith.”, I said shyly.

I hurt my foot with a sea shell, he had a bike. He took me to the nearest shop and I asked for a sticking-plaster in a clumsy Spanish that made Lance smile. He cleaned the little wound and put the plaster on. I couldn't really walk so he showed me his favorite places riding his bike. We stopped at a cafe and we drank a fresh coke. That's when he said I was cute. I hadn't the nerve to tell him he was hot. It was my last day of vacation, and I wished it lasted longer. 

At the moment I could walk again, we strolled a bit in town. He bought small fireworks, a lighter, some stuff to make a fire, water guns and bottles, and a blanket. I asked him why he bought those, he told me it was a surprise. I wasn't bold enough to tell him I hated surprises.

He held my hand. Although I hate being touched, it felt so natural and nice that I didn't say a word. I could feel my cheeks becoming pink and a smile taking shape on my face. I felt so soft. My heart began to race when he looked at me.  
“Are you okay?” he asked. I said I was. But the truth is that I wasn't okay. I was falling for this stranger and it wasn't good. I was about to go back to United States, to my daily life in college.  
“Are you sure you're okay, Keith?” he insisted. “You're super red!”  
“I.. I think it's because of heat. I'm not used to it since I spend most of my summer holidays studying with a fan blowing wind on my face.”  
“Let's make this one unforgettable, then!” 

He took me to a small desert street and kissed me softly, he broke the embrace before I could react. He apologized, saying he couldn't help it, that I was way too cute. I smiled and got the courage to tell him I thought he was hot after all. We went to the beach, the sun set and we sat on the sand before playing with the water guns he bought. I tripped on the floor and the first thing I could reach was Lance's shirt. He fell on me. We looked at each other for a second and we kissed. It felt so genuine, so natural. It was like we always knew each other. I didn't want this day to end. Not so soon. 

When the night came, he handed me some fireworks and we lit them. They looked gorgeous. We finally started a fire and shared the blanket. We talked about what how we saw our futures, what kind of studies we pursued, what our favorite animals and colors were, what kind of music we listened to. We got to know each other. I leaned my head on his shoulders and we held hands, I could feel myself falling asleep. I really wished that day lasted forever. I didn't wanna go. 

I came back to reality when my phone rang. It was Pidge. They wanted to know where I was because Hunk and them were worried. I told Lance I had to go. As a gentleman, he escorted me to my hotel. He kissed me in front of my door. I hugged him, I didn't wanna let him go which is unusual from me. He gave me his phone number and his discord account. 

Six months later, I still have the hots for Lance. We almost don't talk anymore, but he said he had a surprise for me. It's been like a month since the surprise announcement, and still nothing. I'm still waiting for him astonishing me. Pidge and Hunk threw a birthday party for me and I couldn't focus on the festive event. 

My smaller friend put a piece of fabric on my eyes saying it was something I'll really, really like. I tried to cheat and take it off, but Hunk went “No cheating, Keith!”. 

I could feel warm hands taking mine, but I rejected them. I hate being touched!  
“Oh come on, you weren't so suspicious last summer!” This voice!! I rip the fabric off and look at the man before me. It was Lance. Himself. In front of me. He still has this cocky smile and those sparkling eyes. 

I fell in his arms. I was so happy to see him again. I can't refrain myself and I kiss him. I'm usually very discrete about my feelings and my private life, but I couldn't help myself. 

Pidge and Hunk left the flat, saying they had to study at the library. They wished me a happy birthday and left me alone with Lance.

He informed me he was our new roommate. He also asked me out. Lucky me, I'm dating the cutest guy on Earth!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!! ouo) I hope you liked it!!


End file.
